


Семья

by KisVani



Category: Primeval: New World, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семья для Вейр - это работа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья

— Тетя Лиза!  
— Дилан, дорогая, хорошо выглядишь!

Не то, чтоб они часто виделись, как говорил дед: "Для любого из семьи Вейр, семья – это работа". Потому, когда у кого-то возникала необходимость из-за карьеры оставить родных – он делал это не задумываясь.

Дилан нечасто общалась с тетей Элизабет, младшая сестра ее матери была слишком занята. А, тем более, сейчас, когда у самой Длиан такая работа, что и не сильно поговоришь.

Они сидят за столом и обсуждают всякие пустяки. То, кому вручили Оскара, хотя кино не интересуется ни одна из них; какую погоду ожидать в ближайшую зиму, хотя волнует это одну Дилан и то, не сильно; что случилось в жизни их троюродного родственника, который живет где-то в Автралии и с кем они не общались уже года четыре, если не считать коротких электронных писем деду, которые выглядят так, будто его заставляют их писать.

Каждый раз, когда разговор заходит о работе кого-то из них двоих – и Дилан, и Элизабет замолкают или переводят тему. У тетки получается лучше. Опыт, как-никак.

— Ты ушла из службы контроля животных? – интересуется Элизабет, размешивая сахар в чашке.

Это уже пятый кубик но она, кажется, не замечает.

— Да, – отвечает Дилан, – я сейчас работаю консультантом в Кросс Фотоникс.  
— Консультантом по какому вопросу?

А и правда, что ответить? Что она охотится на динозавров и перемещается в доисторические времена, когда ее начальнику приходит в голову пробежаться через огромный светящийся шар, а она вынуждена идти за ним?

— Это... сложно, – говорит Дилан. – Я не уверена, что могу рассказывать.  
— Корпоративная тайна? – полувопросительно говорит Элизабет.  
— Вроде того.

И они молча пьют чай. Тетя обнаруживает, что он слишком сладкий и отставляет чашку.

— А ты? – спрашивает Дилан. – В каких международных переговорах участвуешь?  
— У тебя корпоративная тайна, а у меня – государственная, – спокойно отвечает Элизабет.

Дилан кивает, не желая давить и понимая, что когда дело касается подобных вещей – все серьезно. Даже лейтенант Лидс, при всей смехотворности его программы, всегда может надавить так, что нужные люди заговорят или же, наоборот, будут молчать.

Фарс их общения прерывает звонок от Эвана: Тоби засекла очередную аномалию.

— Мне пора бежать, – говорит Дилан, – работа.  
— Я все понимаю, – улыбается тетя Элизабет. – Я еще два дня в городе, успеем пообщаться.

Но они не успевают, Элизабет Вейр буквально выдергивают для расследования, проводимого МНК, а потом она отправляется ближайшим рейсом на Атлантиду. Ее не расстраивает то, что она не успела как следует пообщаться с Дилан. Племяннице ведь не расскажешь про инопланетный город, располагающийся в соседней галактике. 

Семья для любой из Вейр – это работа. Ни больше, ни меньше.


End file.
